The Yin of Yin and Yang
by Valkry1
Summary: This is the story about a group of ex Death Eaters who have a plan to restore balance. A better summary is included before the story starts, but there isn't enough room here for it.
1. The Leaders Approach

The Yin of Yin and Yang

This was an rpg I was in… I'm putting it in story form now.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this… except the part written about Valkry. Khoshekh belongs to Demonspain88, Harry Potter Universe to J.K Rowling. Every time I introduce a new charrie, I'll add a disclaimer.

After the demise of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the wizarding world threw itself into a frenzy of anti-Dark Arts activity - anything could get one questioned from past 'pureblood organization' memberships to just having been in the same family tree as another who was known to be a dark wizard supporter. As it had once been dangerous to have anything to do with mixed blood - now it was the reverse! Even being sorted into the Slytherin House was no longer simply regarded as being ambitious but as a potential threat to the rest of the wizarding world!

-Khoshekh P.O.V.-

It was a small store on the borders of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. The shop itself was new and, to all appearances, was an inculpable establishment selling various expensive crystals, runic artifacts and astrological paraphernalia and accouterments. The interior was hung with drapery of various blue and purple shades, covering most of the spotless and highly polished wood paneling. At the far end of the shop was a wall covered in heavy tapestries depicting stars, comets and planets, however on this particular day the shop windows sign was faced to the 'closed' position and part of the tapestry on the back wall was tied back with a black silk ribbon, revealing a stairwell for today was for guests and not customers..

Up the stairs was a simple three room bachelor-styled flat, decorated in high-styled Rococo era design. In one such room, dressed in a long robe - black fading into a deep twilight purple/ blue at the bottom - and a full sleeved cream poet shirt, lounged the owner of the establishment: Khoshekh Corvin.

He fiddled with his wand, looking bored, as usual. However, in reality he was annoyed. He had once made a good living off of his magic…Specifically the darker aspects of it, but because of this whole scare about anything Dark he had quickly run into retirement… however that hadn't been good enough for those meddling Ministry officials, no, recently they had found him and had the nerve to tell him that his entire property was going to be taken away from him and strip searched - as if he was stupid enough to have dark artifact hidden between every crack in the floorboards - and so he had been turned out with nothing but what he had had on him then and there - and even that had been with much deliberation!

He swung himself lightly to his feet, and crossed over to the window, looking with an odd deadly calm down onto the thin trickle of witches and wizards who dared do their shopping so close to Knockturn Alley - almost all of which was 'closed for inspection'.

Inspection. How he loathed the very word. He had been 'under inspection' his entire life no thanks to his older twin and the stupid belief in his family that the second of twins would always be of Dark leanings. He hated it...but it was true. Though the Mark had vanished with the destruction of the Dark Lord, his leanings still hadn't changed. For three years he had tortured and question victims for the Death Eaters and he had become quite good at it. Unfortunately, Potter had defeated the Dark One permanently before the he had been able to get a post at the Ministry as an official questioner. It had been a disappointment but it had still taken three more years before someone had 'remembered' his name to some official or another… and he had quickly had to store anything that could have compromised him, in his secret vault at Gringotts. If there was anyplace safe, even from the Aurors and Ministry idiots - it was there. In fact he had only just finished when they had come calling. Inspection. There would be no inspection - just confiscation, he was certain. But he had grown weary of this, and so had called together like-minded people, set a meeting and was going to set a plan in motion.

-Valkry P.O.V-

Valkry stood up. Her dark hair glinting in the sun, she entered the alley. She heard a scurrying, and turned to see a rat. Pulling out her wand and smiling cruelly, she whispered, "Crucio, pretty... Crucio." She chuckled under her breath as she watched the creature squirm and writhe. She kept going, breaking the enchantment. Walking swiftly, she arrived to the store that was closed for "inspection." She smiled, watching her perfect white teeth glitter, and pulled up her sleeve to see the very faint scares left by a curious skull looking object. Of course, if anyone asked her what it was, it was simply an accident in potions class... She walked around to the back of the store where she knew a back door was. Valkry muttered something and tapped out a rhythm. She stepped into the dark, musty space. "Khoshekh! I'm back!" she called, and then muttered quietly, "Time to advance into the world..." He'd better be here. It had taken her years to find this address. No matter. She'd wait right here till he decided to show up.

Ok, I'll end there. R&R people! I'll update if I get one review, so REVIEW! And the story get's better, I promise.


	2. The Purpose Explained

Disclaimer: Khoshekh belongs to Demonspain88, Harry Potter Universe to J.K. Rowling, Kigi to HermioneGinny568, and Mel belongs to Mea 24

Khoshekh's smile raised a fraction more as he heard the entry of a familiar voice. Valkry had been one of the few who knew of his existence during his death eater days. He had not only known of her but she was one of the few women - people in general actually - who had gained his respect during the old days. It didn't sound like she had much changed over the years.

"I'm upstairs" he called lightly, "feel free to let yourselves up…"

He sat himself back on the couch facing the hallway and waited for the others to arrive. He watched a girl approaching the store and smiled. Her advancement towards the door had been the work of a subtle spell to pull close any like-minded individuals in besides those invited.

Rats crawled along the alley. Stepping lightly, the young girl managed to pass by them without any harm to herself. She was barely sixteen, with black, curly hair. Kigi Lestrange had ten yards to go before reaching the shop ahead of her. Just as she was about to step onto the doorstep, the largest rat she'd ever seen crawled out from nearby, directly where she was about to step down. Kigi squealed and leaped back, tripping over an uneven cobblestone. She pulled out her wand, about to curse the creature, until she remembered her trace. She stood up and skirted around the rat, neatly stepping through the door marked 'under inspection.'

A girl that looked barely 18 with a short choppy boys hair cut that made the redness of her hair look almost like flames looked around warily. Mel felt pulled to this specific door. Of course, she didn't have a reason to be… this door was like any other. She brought her slim white hand up and knocked at Khoshekh's store. She didn't know why she was drawn here or how she got there she just felt a pull to this store. She entered cautiously since she felt like it was safe, but there was inspection shown on the door. Any of the Ministry's men and women could be there, waiting to pounce just because she entered the shop. She followed the voice that had called out. She made her way up the stairs slowly not trusting the feeling of welcome she felt. As she walked, another girl joined her. The two women entered into the upstairs study, where the petite, black-haired woman and the strange man waited for them.

Valkry looked over at the newcomers. Children. She glared menacingly and turned back to Khoshekh. "Are you sure about this? Those are children." She asked quietly, but in a disgusted tone. "They wouldn't be ready." She turned to the other three. "You aren't out of school." It wasn't a question; it was an observation. She waited for their reply.

"I am, in fact, 18 and I know more than you think I know," Mel said angrily. She glared right back. She pulled her wand out of the place she had it but kept both her arms in her cloak while putting up a mind block just in case any of them had the particular gift to intrude on minds. She wanted to keep her thoughts private.

"Put your wand away, young one." Val said, menacingly. "I will explain. Three years ago, this day, a man known by many as You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, to name a few, was killed by an 18-year-old boy. This created chaos among the magical community, for this man was the root of evil in our generation. Without evil, there can be no good, which is why our life now is in such turmoil. You all have been called to create the new regime. Our eventual goal is to overthrow the Ministry of Magic. As you are here, this means that you have darkness in you. It might be a secret darkness, but it is still there." Val smiled, showing her brilliant white teeth. She was about 27, average height, but petite. Her dark hair was medium length. In all, her appearance was ordinary. Except for her face. It had a sharp, cruel cut to it. She smiled again at those fortunate children who would fight under her lead.

Khoshekh watched the exchange in silence, keeping his place on the couch. As Valkry explained the plan, he straightened and smiled up at her. "Quite so. I couldn't have said it better." He turned to the three young ones, "Yes, as she said, without evil, there can be no good - there must always be a balance to maintain the strength of power. If our government keeps up on their campaign to destroy evil (which they have almost succeeded in) then magic in general will begin to fade, the wizarding world would cease to be and we would all be forced into muggledom. That's how the rift between our worlds began you know. They stopped believing, without that balance of belief, their magic stopped, and then they even forgot that there were other who could still perform. In the void created they started something called 'Science' and began to use that to replace the magic they lacked. However, the Minister at the time felt that this was a danger to the wizarding world and so orders were issued until even the last bits of alchemy - the closest magic to science - vanished and faded from the muggle world. We hid, and then more recently the Minister has tried to do this again, this time with Dark magic users, not realizing that this will hurt the wizarding world as a whole! He has disregarded the Laws of Balance and so the balance must be restored by others." He turned and gestured to the sofas and cushioned armchairs around the room, "Please, be seated. My name is Khoshekh, and our purpose is to restore that balance. Valkry, you forget that many of us started our work young. I for one, was far younger than any of these young adults when I started… You are one of the few who really know that of me."

He waved his wand and summoned some bottles and snacks from the kitchen, "Please, help yourselves," he said, taking one of the bottles and pouring himself a glass of the cold amber liquid. "They change according to what you want," he said, indicating towards the bottles.

"Oh course I remember, Khoshekh. I myself was 15 when I started in the path of the Dark Lord. I just think that these three are being pulled into something that they do not have the capacity of understanding to even comprehend how special they will become." She said, disregarding the fact that the others were still in the room. Valkry turned to the others. "If any of you are under age, then no alcohol for you. If I catch you with it, you will be punished. Let me explain. Alcohol effects the brains of those underage. This is why you are not to have any, so that your judgment will not be clouded. Personally, I have never so much had a sip of fire whisky. I choose water for it's magical purposes, and I urge you to as well." She pulled a flask from her robe. "Naturally purified from the Alps. Cheers." She tipped it into her mouth. Valkry then proceeded to sit on one of the armchairs.

That seems like a good place to stop! Please R&R! It means a lot to me. Oh,


	3. A Vow is Made

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Valkry. And I'm sorry, but I had to remove Mel from the story.**

**Note to my anonymous reviewer, Khoshekh: Valkry (the character, not me) says to next time write something. She hates looking at your smug face. Don't quote me on that though… I told her you didn't mean that in a smug way, more of an enjoying way. She didn't believe me.**

**To everyone else, the characters of Valkry and Khoshekh do argue on a regular basis. You might see random comments in my reviews by a strange person named Khoshekh. That's the same Khoshekh as the one in my story. Maybe I'll make a oneshot of all of their arguments… Back on subject, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Don't forget to R&R!**

"So happy to help! The dark will win!"Kigi said, addressing Valkry. She pulled her sleeve up, showing the tattoo. "Anyway, I'm Kigi." She smiled, Getting herself a bottle of water out of her bag.

"Once again the dark lord will rise, right? Somehow?" Kigi asked.'' My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange! She killed Sirius Black!" she danced around the room, obviously excited by this fact.

Valkry looked at the younger girl in disgust.

"The Dark Lord will not rise again. He is dead. I witnessed it. And your mother, though talented, was a little TOO devoted to the Dark Lord. She ended up in Azkaban, and eventually, died for her devotion." Val frowned. She, of course, had been devoted, but Bellatrix Lestrange was psychotic.

Khoshekh nodded, "Valkry is quite right - having pride in past deeds is fine, but leaving proof around is dangerous - your arms are the first thing inspectors look at, and we are to few at the moment to be getting ourselves caught for our pride."

"The first step is removing the Dark Mark. These are dangerous times. We must stay undercover, under all circumstances." She brought up her wand. "Are my instructions clear?"

"Yes. Very," said Kigi. "So will it matter, if I was in Ravenclaw at school? I badly wanted to be in Slytherin," she muttered.

"I don't care about petty things like houses. It's amazing your mother didn't kill you though… However, you might have to prove your loyalty. But we'll come to that later. For now, you must make an unbreakable vow that you will not tell anyone about this. Any of this. Not the meetings, not the people, nothing. Clear?" Val asked again, deathly serious.

"Cant wait," Kigi smiled. "When will we make the vow? Now?" Kigi asked. "Been waiting our life for this you know!" She frowned, fiddling with her wand.

"Yes, fool. We'll make the vow now." Val held out her arm. "All of you must shake. Khoshekh, you will do the honors?" Val asked in a powerful, yet quiet, voice.

Khoshekh took out his wand and, holding out over the clasped hands, slowly recited the ancient words of the vow.

"Will you all swear not to speak of this to those not a part of the plan? Not to reveal those involved? Not to betray our whereabouts, meetings, or plans to those not of our group?"

"I agree." Valkry replied, solemnly. "Now you agree child."

I agree." Kigi smiled. "I swear not to tell anyone. Ever."

**Alright! That's the chapter! I know it's shorter… I was having internet trouble. I'm going to try and update soon to fix this chapter and make it longer. The update after that should be pretty good. You finally learn about… Well, you'll just have to wait and see now, won't you?**


	4. Origins and Specialities

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Valkry.

Khoshekh, Valkry wants you to know that of course we had to copy your words. If we didn't, you'd get mad at us for "misrepresentation" or something like that.

Thanks for the reviews!

"Beautiful. Alright everyone. You may leave now, or stay and hear more information. Either way, you are obviously still bound to the vow. Break it, die. Don't break it, live till you do die by natural causes, me, the M.O.M, dragons attacking your flower garden, etcetera, etcetera." Val smiled and for the first time cracked a joke. The smile vanished. "But seriously, break the vow, and you will die."

Khoshekh chuckled, "Hold on there, Valkry, I know you were always one to run around but if we are to do this properly we need to find and use each other strengths. For example," he looked around at the others from his regained position on the couch, "My name is Khoshekh Corvin once known as Crawford. My strengths are Curses and Torture. Next?" he gestured to the next person.

He hated using his old name - especially around such company as this. The Crawford clan all were well known Dark Wizard Hunters, but because of his being the younger twin he had been forbidden to be privileged to those arts and so had chosen the only other option available at the time...Darkness.

"My name is Kigi Lestrange, My strength's are Unforgivable curses and killing," said Kigi. "Like that?" she asked glaring at Val to Khoshekh.

"Fine. You must be a violent child... very well. We'll use that. My name is Valkry Scarlet Cain. My specialties are information, intelligence, and the use of charms. Unforgivables are to be used only in cases of extreme measure. Too many uses are obvious to trace." Val matched the glare of Kigi. "Do not forget that Khoshekh and I are your commanders. You follow our orders and no one else's."

"Look, I know I'm not experienced ok?" Kigi said. "Will it matter seeing I will be gathering experience while I work with you? Kigi asked.

Khoshekh felt odd, like a teacher to a student, not something he had ever considered as a career, actually. He had never had patience with stupidity or over-eagerness, so he never pursued it.

"Now that we have all of that out of the way, we start training tomorrow morning. There you will gain experience, strength, knowledge, and discipline. If anyone has any more questions, now would be the time to ask." Val hated explaining everything to minors. It bothered her. Why on earth did Khoshekh call for CHILDREN? None of them had much practice with what they were about to get into. Fine. She would, of course, train them, but it would be hard. "Khoshekh, a word please?" She asked him, from the armchair. "Remind me why you chose these who are so young? The rest of you, please sit down if you already aren't. Now."

Khoshekh, looked up, raising an eyebrow slightly, "They were chosen for their openness to the darkness - most older ones are too set in their ways - by all means if you have those to invite who could aid our cause feel free to suggest them..." He had set things into motion but had never been much of a first-in-command type of person...there was a reason Valkry was here, whether she knew it or not - she was a natural born leader. Khoshekh had full confidence that she could make his ideal become a reality...this was saying something as he usually never trusted anyone else.

"Very well. Their openness is appreciated, sure. It will just take longer to train. I've researched the M.O.M. We must plan our operation carefully." Valkry turned to the others. "Go home. Come back here at 9 a.m. and we will take a portkey to train. Do not stay up late and try to eat something with protein. Tomorrow, you will work harder than you have in your whole life. Now, you are all equal. I don't even care if your cousin's uncle twice removed was the Dark Lord. In my eyes, you are trainees and children. Come prepared. You are dismissed."

All of the young people sitting around stood and hurriedly scrambled out the door.

"Bye!" Kigi sighed. Kigi turned and started in the same direction as the others.. She walked down the stairs and into the alley towards home.

Alright! That was the chapter! Kind of short, but it will start getting longer. Next one will begin the interesting stuff… I think… Okay, sorry that it took so long to update! There was a lot of editing to do on this chapter. It won't be as hard from here on out.


End file.
